Momo Hinamori
is the lieutenant of the 5th Division, formerly under Sōsuke Aizen. In the most recent character popularity poll, she ranked 6th with 4102 votes. Appearance Hinamori wears standard Shinigami robes and her dark hair is pulled into a bun held in a tied cloth. When in her Shinigami robes, she wears the 5th Division's lieutenant armband. She can be seen in her pajamas, a plain kimono, in the latter case her hair is tied in a loose ponytail. When she attended the Shinigami Academy, she wore the red students robes assigned to the girls and her hair was in pigtails tied at the base of her neck. Personality "The Lieutenant is an expert user of kidō. She can look awe-inspiring sometimes. Her expression looks good this way too." - picture caption by Tite Kubo Hinamori is a sweet soul who is willing to give anything for the people she cares about and she also has a strong sense of right and wrong. She is a master of Kidō, and was a part of the top class in the Shinigami Academy. Hinamori is an upbeat and easy-going girl who is generally quite trusting, but also very impulsive, emotionally vulnerable, and naïve. She greatly admires her former captain, Sōsuke Aizen, to the point where she believes that Aizen is still a good person and that Gin is manipulating him. Her best friends are Hitsugaya, Renji, and Izuru. Those who know Hinamori only want her to be happy. When she is worried, others try to make her feel better. Hinamori has good friendships with many of the captain and lieutenant Shinigami. She is a good person and a strong Shinigami when she needs to be. She has untapped wells of anger hidden in the depths of her soul, and only goes there when she must. Hinamori's main pastime activities are reading and drawing, and she indeed has some talent in the latter, therefore she is put in charge of drawing picture captions in Seireitei Communication. Her love for books was developed since Aizen regularly gave her the books he had read. In his absence, she frequently visits the library. She also attends the ikebana lessons held by the 4th Division Captain, Retsu Unohana. She frequently pays visit to her and Tōshirō's Granny in Rukongai. Her favorite food is peach (a reference to her given name), while she does not like plum, even though her zanpakutō's name means "flying plum tree".Bleach Official Bootleg Since Momo was the utterly devoted 5th Division Lieutenant of Aizen, his betrayal to the Soul Society essentially broke Hinamori, and his attempt on her life has had thus far unknown effects on her psyche. After Yamamoto debriefed Hitsugaya on Aizen’s plan concerning the King's Key, he allowed Hinamori to surprise Tōshirō and let her talk to him. Momo still looks a little worse for wear, and has apparently not been sleeping well since regaining consciousness. After she apologizes to him profusely for not believing him and attacking him, Tōshirō pokes fun at her for her baggy eyes and small breasts, trying to make her laugh. Hinamori abruptly asks him if he is planning on killing Aizen, and when he tells her yes, she begs for Aizen’s life. As she enters a hysterical state, she is knocked out again, and Yamamoto apologizes for Momo. At this time, it is obvious that Momo is not in a stable mental condition. Hinamori’s mental state is not entirely unexpected, given her idolization of Aizen. In the Fake Karakura Town arc, Momo appeares to help defend Karakura Town against Aizen, Ichimaru, Tōsen, and the top three Espada, declaring herself as Aizen's enemy. However, as Rangiku notes, she still referred to him as "Captain Aizen," making it questionable if she's fully accepted the fact that Aizen is the enemy, or if she still has some doubts. History Momo grew up in Junrinan, District 1 of Rukongai, along with Tōshirō Hitsugaya. While Hitsugaya tended to be a bit of a brat as a child, Momo found him amusing and treated him like a younger brother. The two have a close friendship, reflected by Momo giving him the nickname Shiro-chan (Lil' Shiro in the English dub) although Momo is older and Tōshirō is younger, it gives him the best reason to protect her. Even more, the two are very close and will protect each other as a promise they made to each other. When Momo entered the Shinigami Academy, she excelled at Kidō. It was there that she met Izuru Kira and Renji Abarai, who soon became her friends and, later, her fellow lieutenants. Her friendship with Izuru Kira and Renji Abarai began back in the Shinigami Academy on a standard field exercise to the real world to practice performing the Konsō (Soul Burial), and combat with artificial Hollow replicas. The exercise was led by Shūhei Hisagi. Everything went well until a group of huge Hollows attacked them. Shūhei told everyone to run, but Momo turned to see Shūhei being attacked by multiple Hollows. She ran to help him, and was followed, somewhat reluctantly, by Renji and Izuru. Backup arrived in the form of Fifth Division, Captain Aizen and then Lieutenant Gin Ichimaru.Bleach anime; Episode 46 Momo began idolizing Aizen from that moment. He knew that, and manipulated the system to make sure that Izuru, Renji, and Momo were all sent to his division upon graduation. He perceived hard-headed Renji as a threat to his scheme and had him sent out of the divisions he controlled, but sent Izuru to the Third Division, which was now captained by Gin. He kept Momo in the Fifth Division, and she worked her way up the ladder to be Aizen’s Lieutenant (through much hard work as noted by Hitsugaya). It is revealed that both she and Izuru Kira are the ones who presented Renji with the news of his promotion to the 6th Division as their new lieutenant. Ikkaku Madarame tells Renji that due to his promotion, he is now closer to Rukia in status and that he should renew his friendship with her. Izuru also informs him that Rukia is being stationed in the Human World, and Momo urges Renji to go after her before it's too late, but Renji refuses, stating that it's not official until the ceremony anyway, and that he'd rather surprise her with his new promotion after she returned.Bleach anime; Episode 100''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 0 Synopsis Soul Society arc When we are initially introduced to Hinamori, she is the first to arrive to the lieutenants' meeting, and is sitting on the floor. She asks Renji if he’s seen Aizen anywhere, and when she admits that she’s noticed him acting weird lately and is near tears, Renji lies and denies the fact that he has just had a conversation about Rukia with him.Bleach manga; Chapter 80, pages 20-22 Tōshirō Hitsugaya, who is captain of the Tenth Division, has been one of Hinamori's close friends since they both lived in Rukongai. She still calls him "Hitsugaya-kun" sometimes, and only once does she call him her old nickname for him, "Shirō-chan," and that is when she is under severe stress. He is worried about Hinamori, and warns her to watch out for Gin before Aizen’s "murder."Bleach manga; Chapter 99, pages 17-18 As a result, Hinamori attacks Gin when Aizen’s body is discovered, and is countered by Izuru. She actually releases her Shikai when Izuru refuses to let her kill his captain. Hitsugaya arrives and stops both of them in an instant. He orders them to be restrained and to be imprisoned.Bleach manga; Chapter 101, page 7-17 Hinamori is desolate over the death of Aizen, but his last letter to her reaches her through Hitsugaya and his vice captain, Rangiku Matsumoto. Matsumoto points out that if the letter had been found by any of the other captains, she wouldn’t have been allowed to see it. The letter holds Aizen’s "secrets" and his knowledge of the conspiracy. However, it is a sham letter meant to blame Hitsugaya for everything, including Aizen's "death."Bleach manga; Chapter 103, pages 1-4 When Hinamori escapes from her cell, she goes after Hitsugaya, and Gin, who has arrived on the scene, merely laughs. Hitsugaya attempts to deal with Gin, but Hinamori tries to stop him. He hits her much harder than he means to, and in the fray with Gin that follows, Gin traps Hitsugaya in a situation that is either be killed or let Hinamori die. Hitsugaya realizes this too late, but fortunately Matsumoto reappears to stop Gin's sword.Bleach manga; Chapter 129-132 Hinamori is put back into a cell and a spell is put on her cell by Hitsugaya to keep others from attacking her. It is very difficult to break from the outside, but very easy to break from the inside. However, Hitsugaya didn't count on Hinamori’s determination to avenge Aizen and break the spell from the inside. She hides her presence and follows Hitsugaya and Matsumoto and is shocked to find the Central 46 Chambers massacred. She is reunited with Aizen briefly, but she is betrayed by him. He stabs her through the chest and she nearly dies.Bleach manga; Chapter 168-169 When Hitsugaya returns to the Central 46 Chambers building, he sees Hinamori’s body. He is suprised to see the one behind it all was Aizen and not Gin. Aizen's reasoning behind almost killing Hinamori was that he built her to not be able to live without him. He claims to have done her a favor by killing her. He tried to get other people to kill Hinamori, but that failed, so he was left with no choice but to kill her himself. Hitsugaya attacks Aizen. He is easily defeated. Fortunately, even that failed, and he abandoned Hinamori and Hitsugaya once Unohana and Isane showed up on the scene at the Central 46 Chambers.Bleach manga; Chapter 169-172 Arrancar arc She is seen briefly talking with Tōshirō Hitsugaya through a video monitor after Yamamoto debriefed Hitsugaya on Aizen’s plan concerning the King's Key, and the Head-Captain allows Momo to talk. Hitsugaya is somewhat surprised to see her up and asks her if she should be walking around. Momo tries to persuade him that she is better, though still doesn't look it. Momo apologizes for not believing Hitsugaya and attacking him. Hitsugaya tells her not to worry about as it didn't bother him. He also tells her to get back to bed so she can get rid of those bags under her eyes. Momo thanks Hitsugaya for excepting her apology until he tells her even if she isn't one she looks like a little kid, and if she doesn't sleep more she wont ever grow. Momo yells at him, telling him he isn't one who should talk about growing.Bleach manga; Chapter 224, page 4-9 Hitsugaya then reminds her that she is to call him Captain Hitsugaya. As Momo realizes the situation, she asks Hitsugaya if he is gonna fight Captain Aizen. To which Hitsugaya says yes, she then asks if he is going to kill Captain Aizen, and then begs him to save Aizen. She explains that what Captain Aizen is doing is bad, but she bets he has a good reason. Expressing her belief that Gin or someone else is forcing him to engage in his actions. She is quickly knocked out by Yamamoto, to whom he hands over her care to his lieutenant, Chōjirō Sasakibe. Yamamoto apoligizies to Hitsugaya, saying he was just respecting her wishes allowing her to speak but it was perhaps too soon.Bleach manga; Chapter 224, page 10-13 Fake Karakura Town arc She suddenly appears in the battle of Fake Karakura Town, launching a fireball through Tobiume at Apache, who was about to attack Rangiku Matsumoto. She declares herself as Aizen's enemy; Matsumoto, however, worries slightly, as she still addresses him as 'Captain'. Upon disclosing her method of sneaking up on Apache to Tia Harribel's Fracción, namely through using her mastery of Kidō to conceal her presence, she engulfs the three in an explosion caused by her applying Tobiume to a "Kidō net".Bleach manga; Chapters 333-334 Unfortunately, the Arrancar escaped Momo's attack, and use their Resurrección to heal themselves and combined their powers to counter attack. Each of them breaks of their left arm and use them to form a creature with an ability they call Quimera Parca. Apache claims that its name is "Allon", and Rangiku tries to defend herself against the creature, but it tears through the right side of her abdomen, severely injuring her. Momo tries to save Rangiku, and is fast enough to capture her in a star-shaped Kidō net, but the creature attacks Momo as well, taking her out with one punch to her stomach, stating that all of her bones are broken. She is saved by the timely arrival of Izuru Kira and Shūhei Hisagi.Bleach manga; Chapters 335-337 Later, Izuru procedes to heal them. He heals Rangiku first and tells Momo to hang on. Momo replies, saying that Rangiku is seriously injured and he should heal her first.Bleach Manga - Chapter 337 Presently, Momo is lying unconscious in Izuru's protective barrier, while being guarded by Sajin Komamura.Bleach Manga - Chapter 356 Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Momo is proficient enough to cross swords with other lieutenant-level shinigami. She knowingly states when facing Halibel's Fracción that she knows she is not strong enough to combat them using her swordsmanship skills, instead sneaking up on them and using kido. Flash Steps: She is skilled enough in the use of flash steps that she can keep up with lieutenant-level shinigami. Kidō Expert: Momo, like Izuru, but unlike Renji, excels at Kidō. Momo is a Kidō master as stated by Captain Hitsugaya and Izuru. Her abilities reach to such a pinnacle that she can devise ways to use multiple spells in conjunction with each other to make a unique way in which to attack and incapacitate opponents. Momo also uses these spells in conjunction with her Zanpakutō, as it is a Kidō-type and is naturally attuned to that discipline. Rangiku was very surprised at the level Momo has reached in Kidō, "making standard spells all her own." High Spiritual Energy: Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Momo boasts a high spiritual energy. Skilled Tactician: Knowing her own limitations in direct battle, Momo has shown herself able to compensate for it through crafty combination attacks (such as when she caught Sun Sun, Mila Rose & Apache in a kidō net). By using her mastery of kidō, Momo is able to attack in a number of versatile ways. Zanpakutō Tobiume redirects here. For the manifested spirit that appears in the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc see Tobiume (spirit). : Momo possesses a regular katana with are The only slight difference is the cute five-petal flower designs stamped on the rectangular crossguard, with a red handle. Her Zanpakutō is a Kidō-type. This makes sense, given her mastery in Kidō. *'Shikai': The command for its Shikai is . When its Shikai is activated, Tobiume's blade straightens and produces three jutte-like prongs along its length at various intervals.Bleach manga; chapter 101, page 12 :Shikai Special Ability: In this form, Tobiume acts as a focus for Momo's spiritual power, concentrating her spiritual energy into spherical energy bursts capable of cratering floors and breaching walls. Momo can also compress her power into massive fireballs and toss them from the blade's tip.Bleach manga; chapter 101, pages 10-11 *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved Quotes *(Momo screamed as she saw Sōsuke Aizen "killed") "Captain Aizen!" *(To Gin Ichimaru) "It was you!" *(To Rangiku Matsumoto) "Don't worry, Rangiku. I may be wearing the 5th division lieutenant's arm band... But that's a symbol of my role as leader of the 5th division. Not as Captain Aizen's subordinate." *(To Tōshirō Hitsugaya) "I... I... I don't... I don't know what to do anymore... Shiro..." *"Snap, Tobiume!" Trivia *Amazingly, in the anime (only), when Momo appears to aid Rangiku against Halibel's Fracción, when Apache, Mila-Rose, and Sun-Sun all release their Zanpakutō, Momo draws hers from its sheath and at the same time, it goes to its Shikai form without Momo calling the release command. It is only possible for a Shinigami to release his or her zanpakutō without calling its name if he or she has achieved Bankai. It should also be noted that the energy blasts from the sword are only released when she said the name of her zanpakutō. *Kumi Sakuma, the Seiyū of Hinamori, also voices the Arrancar Apache. References Navigation de:Momo Hinamori es:Momo Hinamori Category: Characters Category: Shinigami Category: Shinigami Lieutenants Category: Female